


Mr. Graves' Maid Obscurial

by theescapist99



Series: A Nice Place To Visit [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oh me oh my, Shocking I know, You guessed it - Freeform, and its based off, and they have credence in a dress, angsty credence, because im a weeb i guess, he and graves kind of knew each other before the movie, ms. kobayashi's maid dragon!, no twist endings i promise, now credence is living with tina, thats like his default personality, this one is actually quite fluffy, when isnt credence angsty though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theescapist99/pseuds/theescapist99
Summary: Tina is not allowed to have men over at her apartment. Credence needs a place to live. What's a girl to do? Other than use magic to pass him off as Christine, a young girl working as her maid because she's desperate for employment.But...was the super short maid's dress really that necessary?Queenie thinks so.Tina's boss at MACUSA, Mr. Graves, might be of a different opinion, however.





	

"I understand altering his features but is the dress really necessary?"  

Tina and Queenie inspected Credence -- or rather Christine --- as he trembled before them in much too short French maids dress. The ends of the frilly black and white skirt barely touched the top of his knees --- knees that weren't quite his own.  

Credence was in need of a place to stay, and Tina's apartment complex did not allow for men to inhabit it. So, the Goldstein sisters had gone about the only plausible course of action -- they changed the few masculine features that Credence possessed in order to pass him off as female.  

The dress was Queenie's idea.  

"I think the dress is cute." Queenie giggled mischievously, Tina rolling her eyes beside her, "Don't fret honey, you look fine. We need to be convincing now, don't we?" 

"What maid dresses like that?!?" Tina exclaimed with exasperation.  

"Lots," Queenie responded vaguely before the blonde Goldstein scurried away before she could be interrogated further.  

Tina sighed and turned back to Credence, smiling sympathetically, "You  _do_ look quite nice."  

Credence returned the smile tersely but didn't say anything back. Instead, he turned to inspect himself in the mirror for the hundredth time that afternoon. 

The Goldstein sisters had grown out his hair, that much he was grateful for -- the ugly bowl haircut was now an impressive mane of regal black locks, extending just past his shoulders. Credence didn't miss the bowl cut, and he didn't think he ever would.  

The other stuff, he was a little more apprehensive about.  

For starters, they had straightened out his nose, as well as made it just a smidge smaller in both length and width. They made his cheekbones just a bit higher, and somehow seemed to have magicked some kind of permanent blush on there. 

The lips were the same -- the lips were plump and red enough to belong to a boy or a girl. There were only a few other altercations, in order to make himself "convincingly" feminine. It's not that he wasn't already, but they needed to make sure that the no maj's had no reason to raise question or doubt that this was Christine – a dainty, timid looking young girl who had come to the Goldstein sisters desperate for work. Tina, out of the goodness of her heart – which isn't a scenario that was out of character – had agreed to give her a housekeeping position.  

He reached out to touch his own reflection staring back at him, both yearning and disquiet churning at his stomach and tugging at his heart. One part of his mind saw an abomination; the other saw someone he should have been if there were truly a loving and benevolent God above, a God who loved him. 

Overall, Credence saw someone beautiful. And that was just the problem:  

He didn't feel like he was supposed to be. 

* * *

 

When Percival Graves visited the Goldstein's, Credence had intended to stay in his room.  While was fully aware it was the true Percival Graves, one of the few humans who had shown him some compassion before Grindelwald had taken on his face, Credence still had no intention of reliving any nostalgic feelings quite yet. He had intended to tidy up the place as was his job (if anyone asked), and Credence was just going to board himself in his bedroom and not come back out until preferably the next morning.  

Of course, as luck would have it, that's not what happened at all.  

Credence hadn't even heard the door open, or anyone exchanging greetings. He had been setting the table one hour before Mr. Graves was even due to arrive when the asshole came sauntering into the room with that confident air that he had not lost an ounce of since Credence had last seen him.  

Credence froze with his hand still setting down a fork.  

Mr. Graves halted at the sight of him, as though he had hit some kind of invisible brick wall in his path.  

Behind Mr. Graves, Tina panted as she sprinted over to them -- perhaps wanting to have stopped Mr. Graves before he could encounter Credence.  

Obviously, it was too late for that.  

"Mr...Mr. Graves...." She huffed and heaved, "This is Christine, our new help."  

Mr. Graves nodded slowly as he spoke, his eyes still not leaving Credence's, "Christine. I see."  

Credence put on his best Christine voice, lightening it just an octave, "N—nice to meet you, Mr. Graves." 

"Likewise." Mr. Graves nodded curtly, finally seeming to gather himself. He cleared his throat and turned back to Tina, "So, pot roast you said?"  

Credence took the opportunity to run back to his room, silverware arrangements forgotten. He was relieved beyond measure when no one tried to stop him.  

* * *

 

The next morning, Queenie came to his bedroom. She knocked gingerly, and Credence opened the door to see her standing in her pink bathrobe, a steaming coffee mug in her hand. A smirk played on her lips.  

"Good morning honey! So that Mr. Graves is really interested in employing your cleaning services, ya know?" Queenie purred slyly, taking a sip from her mug.  

"Oh... I couldn't... I mean, I'm not even really..." Credence stammered, his face probably already going red. He did help around the Goldstein's sure, he didn't intend to just twiddle his fingers while he stayed here. Still, Credence highly doubted he could pass off as  true maid. He wasn't even entirely sure if Mr. Graves had bought his new identity.  

"Maybe it's time for you to start paying some rent." She mused, but she said it with a smile playing at her already glossy lips, "Mr. Graves is a very rich man. I'm sure he plays very... handsomely. Who knows? Maybe he'll talk you on full time."  

Credence swallowed hard.  

"I..."  

Before he could offer a real response, Queenie handed him a small slip of paper.  

It had an address scrawled on it in elegant writing. Handwriting that Credence somehow knew belonged to Mr. Graves. He wondered if Mr. Graves had truly been the one to bring up the subject, to make this offer --- or if this was truly the offer he had made. Maybe he did buy into the secret identity.  

After a moment's hesitation, Credence took it into unnaturally slender fingers -- fingers that weren't quite his own, with nail polish shining on trimmed nail tips.  

"Don't worry." Queenie winked at him after taking another sip of her coffee, "He doesn't know who you are, I checked his thoughts to make sure."  

Queenie strode away, and as he watched her leave Credence noticed she had a remarkably similar swagger to Percival's --  they both swung their hips with the air of someone who knew there would  _always_ be people lusting after those hips... or what was between the hips. 

_Damn them._

* * *

Credence found himself on Percival Graves doorstep less than 24 hours later. He was still wearing the dress. 

Tina had given him various other things to wear, but much to Queenie's telling amusement, they almost  _always_ seemed to vanish.  

So, the dress it was. 

Tina had insisted that he looked good in it.  

 _Right?_  

Queenie has assured him Mr. Graves didn't know who he was anyway. 

 _Right?_  

The door swung open before he could even knock on it -- Percival Graves stood there in a silk black bathrobe. Credence inhaled sharply.  

"Christine." Mr. Graves smirked, "Come on in. "  

Trying not to have a panic attack right there and then, Credence shuffled in past Mr. Graves. He had hoped the Auror hadn't noticed him staring... but he probably did, the observant bastard.  

Credence let himself  into the large brownstone, the brownstone he had always wondered about the interior of. Everything was in place, organized spick and span. There was not a dust mite or bunny in sight. Credence wasn't entirely sure what it was Mr. Graves needed tidying.  

Credence turned to Mr. Graves, who was pouring a dark red liquid into a wine glass, presumably wine.  

Trying not to sound  _too_ intimidated, Credence cleared his throat and remarked, "Quite the place you have here Mr. Graves. I'm.."  

"Cut the crap Credence."  

Credence gaped openly, and Mr. Graves smirked -- which Credence was starting to think was just a default expression for the brazen bastard.  

"You... you didn't ask me here to clean, did you... sir?"  

"Nope." Percival grinned slyly before he took a sip from his wine glass.  

"How... how did you know?" Credence squeaked, feeling dumb and awed and seduced all at the same time, "Queenie said..."  

"I'd recognize those lips anywhere, darling." Percival shook his head. He took a step forward and out of reflex Credence took a step back, "...but what the hell did those gals do to your face?" 

Credence absently patted at his own jawline, magically altered to seem a bit more dainty. "They made me beautiful. Like a girl. Like my sisters had been. There's no men allowed at the Goldstein's apartment, so I had to look like a girl, really."  

Mr. Graves' expression was not shy in it's abhorrence."Heaven's,  _no_.", he growled lowly, the words dripping with distaste. 

He whipped out his wand out of his robe pocket, and Credence flinched. Percival sighed, but he still tapped the end of the wand to the tip of Credence's nose.  

" _Revelio_."  

In a swift succession of tickling sensations in various areas, the magical mask came undone.  

Credence found himself cowering without it; as though Mr. Graves had never seen his true appearance before. He felt shame burning upwards through his cheeks and spilling out of his eyes through brimming tears.  

Mr. Graves gently tilted Credence's chin so that he had no choice but to face him.  

"Look at me..." Mr. Graves whispered softly, running a thumb over his naked, flawed, and ugly face. 

 Credence obeyed, and his heart fluttered under the gaze of his old friend -- the man once viewed as his personal Jesus; and then as his personal Judas.  

"Much better..." Mr. Graves crooned before smiling a genuine, heartfelt smile. It was something he had never seen on Percival Graves before – neither original nor doppelganger – but it was truly one of the most beautiful things Credence had seen in his very ugly life.  The older man dove in for a kiss more passionate, with lips more hungry and reassuring than Credence had imagined in his wildest daydreams.  

When they parted, Credence was breathless. His vision blurred from tears and euphoria and delirium. He panted where he stood, at a loss for words.  

Mr. Graves chuckled darkly, remarking as he walked off, "I'll be writing Tina to tell her you've found new employment then, eh my boy?"  

Credence could only nod dumbly, straightening out the skirt of his French maids dress in a weak attempt to hide his shaking knees that were very much his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Im still on vacation and I wrote like 80 percent of this super drunk because oh my god they have this vodka called everclear here that they do not have in California and holy cow man
> 
> So sorry if this is like terrible or whatever. I'll be back thursday ish. 
> 
> Also, I did the thing I said I would do :D
> 
> https://carryonmyobscurialson.tumblr.com/post/158384029902/i-dont-know-how-or-why-but-someday-i-will-write


End file.
